


无责任的复制粘贴

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: Lofter最近开始屏蔽我的文章了……





	无责任的复制粘贴

**Author's Note:**

> 无责任的复制粘贴，乱码不怪我，只用于存档。

1.Skagger Spilled Beer

酒吧里挤满了人，一旁的屏幕即将开始播放一场球赛。人群中丹尼尔努力地挤到了能看见屏幕的地方。

 

他穿过熙熙攘攘的人们，发出一声略带恼怒的叹息。他一路拨开无数条胳臂，才最终给自己留了一条能通过的缝隙。这就是他通常更喜欢在家里安静地看比赛----毕竟这对他的身板没有多大害处。但是今天，他最好的朋友尼古拉斯（狼堡的丹麦前锋本特纳）不知怎的萌生了拉上他一起来酒吧看球的念头。然而现在尼古拉斯在进入酒吧后已经消失了，而他对于自己最好的朋友说不出一句抱怨的话。真是好朋友啊。

 

丹尼尔正想着再次回家----但愿他能找到那扇正确的门（Saturday Morning中的梗...）----倏忽，他撞上了一个人。原本那人手里端着的啤酒洒满了他那件丹麦衬衫。

 

“操，”啤酒的主人咒骂道，“真是抱歉！”

 

丹尼尔把视线从自己被毁了的衬衫上到面前，几乎也要瞬间对那人开口大骂。哦，好吧。

 

这个男人真是性|感。高高的，纤瘦的，有着浅白的皮肤，其上覆盖着和丹尼尔自己一样的各式纹身图案。突然间，他想到，那些美妙的白皮肤上到底有多少被纹上了图案呢？他能看见吗？

 

不过很快，丹尼尔便意识到自己静静地盯着这个陌生人盯了很久。他清了清嗓子，听到那人一声轻笑。

 

“没什么事。”丹尼尔说道，“不过是一点啤酒。这件衬衫本来已经很破了。”

 

那人的轻笑声很快放大到了光明正大的地步。丹尼尔忍不住发誓道----虽然这听起来太陈词滥调了----他的心脏加快了跳动。哦。

 

“别担心。”那人答道，“我会借给你一件的。现在，让我给你买杯啤酒吧。”

 

丹尼尔抬起一根眉毛，用手指了指自己衬衫已经开始变干的啤酒印渍。

 

“看看你刚才做了些什么。”他俏皮地说，引起那人发出一声短促的大笑。

 

“好吧。不过真的，我对此感到很抱歉，所以我想要补偿你。”

 

“用啤酒？”

 

“用啤酒。”那人坚定地说，脸上带着又一种奇妙的笑容。在丹尼尔的大脑作出反应之前，他已经不自主地同意了。

他跟随着这个陌生人穿过人群，轻轻地赞叹道这个人是怎样轻松、毫不费力地穿过，直到他们走到了吧台。

 

丹尼尔看着男人点了两杯啤酒，轻摇着他那两根纤长的手指。哇，丹尼尔可能要发现了他的一个怪癖。

 

“我是马丁，顺便说一下。”那人说道，把啤酒递给丹尼尔。

 

“丹尼尔。”他介绍了自己，看着马丁认可地点了点头，向着自己举起啤酒杯然后狠狠地灌下一大口。丹尼尔或许不得不承认，他被马丁的喉结随着吞咽一下下的颤动吸引了。

 

“所以说，丹麦。”马丁指着他的衬衫，“只是喜欢，还是你就是丹麦人？”

 

“丹麦人。”丹尼尔答道。“五年前搬到这儿来。但我是在丹麦长大的。”

 

“所以你是异乡人？呃，我也是。”

 

直到这时丹尼尔才注意到马丁身上斯洛伐克的衬衫。好吧，他刚才一定是因为那白皙的皮肤，大片纹身和那完美的手指分神了。天哪，那些手指如此优雅地环在啤酒杯上，如果它们能够包裹自己的……啊啊啊他又在想这么污的事情了，他盯着马丁看，目光就像蔓生植物一样缠在马丁身上。

 

“我想我们有可能还是竞争对手呢。”他说道，紧张地笑了笑。马丁给予了他同样的回应。

 

“也许吧。不过，竞争对手之间也可以有有趣的关系。”

 

“我们现在是朋友了吗？”

 

“当然是！我向你身上洒了啤酒。如果不是这样的话，很多话你就不能讲给我听。洒啤酒也算这其中的一种方式吧。”

 

“但是我还没往你身上洒过啤酒呢。”

 

马丁一边发出了令丹尼尔难以自持的笑声，一边向后者倾了倾。

“我欢迎你往我身上洒任何东西。”他对着丹尼尔的耳朵说道，温热的鼻息喷在细腻敏感的耳边肌肤上，让丹尼尔咽了一口口水。酒吧里已经很热了，而马丁的这个动作无疑是在火上浇油。

 

“呃……”他咕哝道，不料马丁已经从他身上挪开来。

 

“看，”马丁用手指着酒吧远角的屏幕，“比赛开始了。”

丹尼尔花费了几秒钟才从完全的慌乱中反应过来。当他最终让自己摆脱这些纷乱的思绪时，马丁已经开始为斯洛伐克队加油了。

 

让丹尼尔沉溺于一场球赛很简单。足球是他的热情所在，是他一生的挚爱。他也曾想在绿茵场上开拓自己的事业，如果不是伤病打碎了他的梦想的话。但是无论如何，丹尼尔始终热爱足球超过其它任何东西。

 

足球带给他的激情无与伦比。丹尼尔为其中自己所支持的队伍全心全意地在绿茵场上拼搏的刺激所沉迷。没有什么能比球队赢下了关键之战抑或是举起奖杯更能让丹尼尔兴奋，当然相对地，也没有什么绝望能与目睹失败比拟。足球是一项情绪化的运动，每一刻他都乐在其中，而又恨之入骨。

 

现在，在酒吧里，他看着自己的国家，几乎已经忘记了他对于马丁的强烈感情。他呐喊着，恨不得让那些球员都跑起来。该死的，你他妈怎么不射门？

 

但是同时，马丁的内心还留存着一点感情。他的躯体在靠近丹尼尔时散发出格外的热量，在任何美好的程度上来说。他们被挤压得离彼此越来越近，丹尼尔可以感受到马丁的尖锐的棱角，这慢慢驱使着他，让他内心疯狂地渴求他所需要的一切。

 

马丁是一个兴奋的观者，经常会激动地跳起来，呐喊着，或是用肢体比划着，逐渐地离丹尼尔越来越近。有好几次丹尼尔都得深呼吸，脑海里想着死去的小猫小狗这类能让人冷静下来的恐惧的东西。与之相悖的是，他又同时努力去把注意力集中在慢慢流逝的球赛上。

 

他想知道之后会发生什么。他会和马丁分开吗？他们甚至没有深入地了解对方，但是无可置否的是他的确被马丁吸引了。他不想就这样回家，忘掉马丁。他希望马丁对他的调情（马丁的确这么做了，不是吗？）意味着他对自己也是一样的感觉。

 

他听见裁判吹响了比赛结束的哨声。比赛以1-1的比分结束（丹尼尔成功地预测对了这个双方都会丟分的结果）。马丁向他转过身来。

 

“想出去吗？”他大喊道，声音盖过了喧嚣的人群。丹尼尔恍惚地点了点头。

 

马丁一把抓起他的手腕（上帝啊，那些手指。丹尼尔几乎要为它们写一首赞歌。它们太完美了。），领着他很快安全地走向出口。

 

他们几乎是摔出了门，冲进了利物浦凉爽的夜。马丁把一只胳膊挂在丹尼尔的肩膀上。

 

“哦，”他拖腔拖调地说，“但愿我没有误解这一切。”

 

然后他开始亲吻丹尼尔。

丹尼尔的喉咙里哽出惊讶的一声，不过很快他便转向马丁，胳膊环着他的脖子，热情地回应着。  
当他们分开时，马丁轻抵在丹尼尔的嘴唇上，咯咯地笑着。

 

“嘿，我很高兴我没有误解你。那样可就太尴尬了。虽然你的注视简直是太露骨了。”

 

“才不呢。”丹尼尔抗议道，然而马丁只是又纠缠上了他，一只胳膊滑向腰部，他的手游走在丹尼尔的臀部附近，不断点起火焰。他们开始这样并排走着。

 

“所以说，我知道一个非常棒的地方，就在这儿附近，非常隐秘，还有一张完美的床……想去吗？”

 

丹尼尔回以一个微笑，“当然，那听起来棒极了。”

第二天早上，丹尼尔和马丁坐在后者家的餐桌共进早餐。突然，马丁拱了一下丹尼尔的脚。

 

“我要向你认罪。”丹尼尔抬起一根眉毛。

 

“我不是无意往你的衬衫上洒啤酒的。”

 

“啥？”

 

“看吧，我在酒吧里看见了你，觉得你真的很性|感，但是我不知道怎么去搭话所以……”

 

“所以你向我泼啤酒？”

 

在得到马丁肯定的点头后，丹尼尔轻轻地踢了他一下。

 

“滚蛋。那可是我最喜欢的一件衬衫。”

 

“我一点也不后悔。”马丁沾沾自喜地又往嘴里塞了一片面包。马丁深情地笑望着他。

 

也许他应该感谢昨天尼古拉斯拖他去了酒吧。

 

（顺便：马丁的手指环在他的小丹尼尔上的感觉真的很不错）

 

注：很早以前的未授权翻译

2.Skagger Saturday Morning

 

周六，上午，九点。Martin走进房间。一个赤|裸的男人睡在他的床上。他想说他太惊讶了，但实际上，他并没有——因为这已经不是第一次了。

 

***  
这一切第一次发生时，Daniel才刚从长时间的宿醉中醒来。一条狗正舔舐着他的脸，然而可笑的是，他并不记得Stephanie养过狗。

 

“什么？”他听见明显不是他姐姐的一个人说道，惊得他突然坐了起来。这使得那条舔舐着他的哈巴狗张开四肢躺了下去。哦，该死的，他一定后悔自己起身了，因为他的头快要疼炸了。他本不该宿醉的。他花费了好几秒才使眼前旋转的世界平静下来。当他再次集中注意力时，他看见一个男人揣着手紧盯着自己，哦不，这绝对不是他姐姐。

 

“你不是我姐姐。”

 

面前的男人抬起一根眉毛，天啊，这个人看起来该死的令人恐惧，“真的？谁说的？”令人恐惧的男人面无表情地接道，“你他妈又是谁？”

 

“哦，我，呃，我是Daniel。”他恐惧地完成了自我介绍，然后……他的衣服呢？这一切是怎么发生的——“天啊，我的衣服呢？”

 

Daniel抬起头恐慌地看着面前的陌生人。他现在身处一个陌生的公寓，面前是一个陌生人，而他该死的没穿衣服。但是那人却只是平静地看着自己，指着床边散乱的一堆衣服。

 

Daniel跳起身来，一边遮挡着要害部位（不知道这个俚语……就这么翻了 ）一边伸手去够那些衣服——哦，整个世界开始旋转起来——他发誓自己再也不去碰酒精了。

 

“这真是我经历过的最可怕的事……”Daniel一边用一条腿支撑着自己的身体嘟囔道，一边试图优雅平和地套上自己的裤子。

 

“说说发生了什么吧。”另一个人干巴巴地说道。这时Daniel才彻底意识到自己做了些什么。他醉酒后闯进了一个陌生人的公寓，还睡在了那人的床上。裸|睡。

 

“天哪。”他嘟囔道，屈辱地看着面前的男人。他的裤子还没有系上扣子。“我实在是，太……太抱歉了。我只是闯进了你的公寓。我也实在不知道这一切是怎么发生的，你就把我当做一只爬虫（又到了不会翻的时候啦！）就好……”

 

“事实上，这一切本来会更糟的。”

 

“真的吗？”Daniel突然笑了起来。这气氛太压抑了。

 

“你本来尝试睡在我的床上，而不是这里。”

 

Daniel感觉浑身上下都是彻骨的寒冷，哦不，他不要去想为什么他会进了别人的公寓。然而现在，他的注意力全都在眼前这个该死的令人恐惧又有些性感（喷鼻血，翻不下去了）的男人。哦不，绝对不。

 

他努力地挤出一个笑。“呃，事实上，这一切太……令人尴尬了。我是说，太尴尬了……不能再尴尬了。”他尴尬地缩了回去，套上了衬衫来掩盖自己脸上的绯红。

 

“好吧，”他揉着自己的后颈，“感谢你的……呃，留宿，但是我……我可能……”

 

他颤抖地把大拇指指向门口。于是那个可怕又性感的男人就这么抬起眉毛看着Daniel夺门而出，努力把他一生最尴尬的时刻远远地甩在身后。

Martin第二次发现沙发（更正一个BUG 上一更中丹妞应该是睡在了沙发上- -）上睡着一个赤|裸的Daniel时，恰好距离第一次过去了一周。他盯着那个睡着了的男人，努力使自己不去看向某些……下|流（）的地方。他的狗快速地扑向Daniel，事实上也的确完成了一次攻击。Martin并不明白为什么自己的狗看起来这么喜欢Daniel，但他不得不承认，目睹Daniel又一次从长时间的宿醉带来的昏睡中醒过来真是太有趣了。

 

“发生了什么……”Daniel嘟哝着，但当他将视线转移到Martin身上时转变了语调，“你在逗我吗？第二次了？”

 

Martin抬起一根眉毛（这个作者写的所有文章里人们都喜欢抬眉毛- -），“你知道，因为我没有对着你的光|屁|股（喷鼻血）报警，有些人可能会认为我已经疯了。”他说着，看着Daniel慢慢垂下了头，深深地埋进了手掌——然后发现——他又是一丝不挂的。

 

“我真是……太抱歉了。”Daniel从手掌中发出低沉的声音，“我不相信这一切……第二次发生了，呃。”

 

他一把推开了身上的狗，以迅雷不及掩耳之势开始在地上找自己的衣服。

 

“你为什么不呢？”他弯下腰去够地上的牛仔裤，这使得Martin硬生生扭过头，控制自己不去看那突然暴露出来的光滑的屁|股。

 

“呃？”Martin问道，他看见Daniel的眼睛明亮如星星一般。

 

“报警，我是说。我闯入了你的家。两次。我实在很抱歉……我甚至不知道如何向你表示我的歉意了。”

 

Martin耸了耸肩。说实话，他实在不清楚为什么自己没有报警。报警，这应该正常人碰见这种事的正常反应，不是吗？尽管Daniel实在是该死的性|感，这也不是他可以闯进别人家的理由。

 

“我不像你（做了这样的事情），”他迟疑了一会，最终说道，“起码，对你来说，睡在沙发上总比在寒风中瑟瑟发抖要好。”

 

“好吧，谢谢你，伙计。”Martin遗憾地发现这时Daniel已经穿好了衣服，“我可以理解成，你是在暗示我离开吗？”

 

Martin点了点头，换来Daniel的一个笑容。

 

“好吧，起码这次比上次的尴尬好多了！”

 

***

 

“你知道的，”Daniel再一次赤|裸着躺在别人的床上，看着他面前依旧又可怕又性感的男人，“这是我们的第三次相遇了，可是你还是没有告诉我你叫什么。”

 

毕竟，对于Daniel来说，知道那个他经常闯入并且入睡的公寓的主人的名字，显然，是很重要的。

 

面前的男人转了转眼珠，看着Daniel。后者发现自己实在无法把视线从眼前的人身上移开。他无疑是幸运的，毕竟他在自己平生见过的最性|感的男人面前不断持续着自己的难以言说的尴尬。

 

“Martin。”男人最终生硬地答道，然后递给了Daniel他的衣服，“你真的应该停止这一切。”

 

***

 

“事实是，”Daniel无力地解释道，“我姐姐Stephanie是你的邻居。我经常去的酒吧离这里只有五分钟的车程，所以我经常在她那里过夜，但是我一定是犯错了窗户所以才……”

 

“连续四次？”Martin怀疑地问道，这使得Daniel脸上飘起一片绯红。让Martin高兴的是，这片红色很快蔓延了Daniel的整个身子。（小鱼你真是……丧失啊）

 

“好吧，”Daniel道，“可能喝醉的我实在很喜欢这儿。”

 

Martin哼了一声，“也许我应该锁上我的窗户。”

 

***

 

事实上，他没有。

 

***  
这逐渐成了一种习惯。Daniel再也不会迟疑是否应该去酒吧，因为如果他这么做了，他就有了去见Martin的借口。这听起来有些混乱和悲哀，但每一个周六的早晨在Martin的沙发上醒来——伴随着一只舔舐着自己的哈巴狗——逐渐变成了他每一周的指望。他们并没有什么交流，抑或者是其它。通常他们只会在Daniel穿衣服的时候进行简短的谈话。但是Daniel确信，他们之间的确具有什么，并且说实话，这是目前Daniel最享受的一段关系了。真令人悲哀。

 

事实本应该是，这一切十分古怪。但是更奇怪的是，天气变冷时，为了不让Daniel冻坏，他的身上会加盖一条毯子。每每他爬上Daniel的沙发时，旁边的桌子上都会摆放着一杯水和一些阿司匹林，就像Martin期待着他每周六的造访。Martin开始允许他使用淋浴，并且，在长达四个月的留宿后，他甚至有了自己的牙刷。

 

这本该很奇怪，但Daniel不这么认为。

 

***

 

“伙计，这有个裸|睡在你沙发上的家伙。”这就是Daniel醒来后听到的第一句话。他又一次在周五晚上狂欢，尽情喝酒。他的眼睛睁开一条缝，看见Martin客厅旁的走廊上，站着一个不是Martin的人。那人的旁边还站着另一个人，谢天谢地，那是Martin。他实在很庆幸自己在宿醉后没有赤|裸着睡在另一个陌生人的沙发上。

 

“我知道，”Martin回答道，“那是Daniel。”

 

“他为什么会睡在你的沙发上？还没穿衣服？”另一个人问道。随着Martin耸肩作为回答，Daniel意识到他们并不知道自己已经醒了。

 

“谁知道呢。他只是几个月前这样出现，这件事一直持续了下去。他姐姐住在我隔壁。显然对于他来说，把我的公寓和她姐姐的区分开是很困难的。”

 

“这真是太奇怪了。”

 

Martin沉默了一小会儿，这让Daniel皱起了眉毛。

 

“是的，我也是这么想的。”

 

***

 

Martin在又一个周六的早晨醒来，走进他的客厅。这一次，他的沙发上不再睡着一个光着的Daniel。他皱了皱眉，但最终释然了。这件事已经是事实了。

 

***

 

但是在下一周的周六早晨，Daniel依旧没有出现。下下周也是这样。五周过去了，在每一个星期六的早晨，Martin都会走进他的客厅，皱着眉看着眼前空荡荡的沙发——那里本该睡着他的Daniel【‘他的’是我加上，为了使语句更通顺】。他甚至并不知道为什么Daniel的缺席如此地困扰自己。这本不该是这样。这件事本不该意味着什么的。

 

随着每一个这样的周六的流逝，Martin感觉自己的心不时被揪住，揪紧又放下。很多周以后，他才停止否定自己，最终接受了这个事实——他很想念Daniel。

 

***

 

很难去解释为什么Martin在走进客厅，看到Daniel睡在沙发上时会感到解脱和高兴。有那么一段时间，他站在那儿，只是看着那个睡着的男人。天啊，他实在是太想念他了。看起来，他的哈巴狗也是一样，因为他们兴奋地跑向沙发，激动地跳了上去——然后Daniel醒了。

 

“这——”Daniel疑惑地咕哝道，很快他看到了Martin，脸色立马沉了下去，“操，”他说道，“我以为我选的是正确的窗户的。”

 

Martin听到这话时皱了皱眉。Daniel明明选了那扇正确的窗户，因为自己就在这里，所以他在说些什么呢？

 

“你去哪了儿？”他问道，Daniel只是耸了耸肩。

 

“到处，哪儿都有。”他说，“我有给了你很多空闲时间的。”

 

Martin只是沉默着，然后开口道，“为什么要这么说？”

 

“我不知道。你难道想要忍受一个像我一样的天天翻别人窗户的陌生人，脱了衣服睡在床上，并且认为这么做是理所当然的，在他以为别人也是这么想的时候？”【自行断句吧……译者已死】

 

Daniel扭过头去，不去看Martin哪怕一眼。说实话，Martin并不知道发生了什么。

 

“你在说什么？”

 

Daniel最终看向了他，“我听见你了，好吗？我听见你跟你的其中一个朋友说话了。”

 

“什么朋友？”

 

“我怎么会知道？我不知道你的朋友们，一个都不知道！我只是一个光着身子睡在你沙发上的家伙！”

 

“Daniel，怎么……”

 

“你本来该告诉我的，你知道吗？”

 

“告诉你什么？”

 

“告诉我你不喜欢我呆在这儿。告诉我你觉得这一切很古怪。如果你早说了的话，我本来早就该停止来你这儿。否则，明显不适。因为我努力着去停止这一切，并且看看这一切进行的多么‘好’，”他哼了一声，用手指着自己赤|裸的身体。Martin只能不停地摇头，才使自己停止了对眼前人的想象。

 

“我不觉得这一切是古怪的。”他辩解道，却引来了Daniel更多的怒火。

 

“不，你说了。我自己说的。我听见了，你不记得吗？”

 

Martin的确记得。他记得在Daniel停止造访前的那个周六的早晨，他与Andriy谈论起Daniel，并且对于Andriy评论这件事的古怪性的观点点了点头。他厌倦地用手抹了一下脸。

 

“我……该死的，Daniel。我不是那个意思。我实在很喜欢你在这儿……但是我不知道，向别人解释这一切实在是很困难，我是说。我自己真的不是那样想的……但是，我很想你。”

 

Daniel直视着Martin，“真的吗？”

 

“真的。”

 

“我……”Daniel站起身来，“我该走了。”

 

Martin麻木地点了点头，看着Daniel穿好衣服，思考着为什么他想要这样离开。

 

但是当Daniel打开门时，他又一次转过身来，对着Martin展开笑容。

 

“再见啦。”

 

＊＊＊

周六，上午九点，Martin走进客厅，看见一个赤|裸的男人睡在他的沙发上。他想说，他很惊讶，但事实上，他并没有----这已经不是第一次了。

他叹了口气，把他的哈巴狗们抱离Daniel，然后捡拾起地上散乱的衣服，把它们扔到沙发上的男人身上。

“起床啦，”他说道，这使得那个赤|裸的家伙嘟囔起来。

“Daniel，"他又叫了一遍，提高了些音量，“起床啦。”

Daniel慢慢地抬起他的头，冲着Martin眨着眼，“哦，Martin。”

后者转了转眼珠子，“快穿衣服，“他命令道，”我要去做早餐了。”

“你最棒了！”Daniel跟在Martin后面进了厨房，叫喊道。他的唇角挂着一抹浅浅的笑。

“下一次，”Martin说道，他的心如擂鼓般跳动着，“去床上睡，好吗？”

＊＊＊  
这是周三的凌晨三点，Martin的床上睡着一个赤|裸的男人。Martin翻过身来，微笑着环住Daniel的腰，复又遁入梦乡。

他的床上睡着一个赤|裸的男人。他实在不敢再渴求更多了。

 

注：很久以前的未授权翻译

3.Skagger 五次失败的拉郎配经历

0  
“我们必须得做点什么了。”更衣室集合时，Steven面对全队说道，却撞上了一张张迷惑的脸。

 

“啥？”Glen抬起一边眉毛，回应他的是Steven重重地坐在长椅上。

 

“关于Daniel和Martin。”Steven回复道，在看见Daniel Sturridge和Martin Kelly时又补上一句，“Agger和Skrtel。”

 

“啊。”Lucas应道，“那样啊。”

 

“的确。”

 

“所以你们也都注意到了？”

 

“废话！事实上，不去注意到真是太难了……他们成天都围着对方转，如果他们还没上床的话，我就得疯了。”

 

Steven故意忽视了来自年轻球员们的惊讶声音——更衣室的另一边，Luis正狠狠地敲着Philippe的背——这个可怜人刚刚在听到Steven平静的陈述时呛了一大口水——转而看向那些频频点头的家伙们。

 

“我觉得，我们都同意必须去做些什么了。”他继续道。

 

“你的想法呢？”人群中有人提问道。

 

这个问题引起了Steven无奈的叹息，“我不清楚。每当这种时候，我总是格外地怀念Jamie——就是他撮合的我和Xabi。”

 

“所以说，当时他怎么做的？”

 

Steven努了努嘴，“他只是大喊着让我们不要再去搞那些事——当然，只要他没有看到或者听到。”

 

更衣室里突然安静了，直到Glen接上这个话茬，“我不认为这个方法这次也能奏效。”

 

这一次，赞同的人更多了。

 

“伙计们，所以说，怎么着？”  
1  
“把他们锁更衣室里？”

 

“你认真的？这方法太老套了。”

 

“并不啊，事实上，老套的总是很奏效。”

 

“好吧。那就这样吧。”

 

门突然开了，Martin一边走进来一边说道，“我不认为它会在这，它——”

 

门倏忽被狠狠地关上了，剩下半截话戛然而止，他只是愣愣地听着门被锁上的声音。

 

“他，妈，的。”他嘟囔道，在他发现扭开门把手只是做无用功时干瞪着那扇门。

 

"门不会开的。”Martin的身后突然响起一个声音。他转过身去，看见Daniel坐在一个翻倒的桶上，双手环在胸前，身子倚靠在墙上。

 

“嗨伙计。”Daniel笑着看向Martin，“欢迎来到这儿。”

 

“这他妈到底发生了什么？”Martin有些抓狂地抱怨道，而Daniel只是无奈地耸了耸肩。

 

“伙计，我也不知道。他们只是刚才把我甩在这儿，就像现在的你一样……别问我他们那可笑的小脑袋在想些什么。

 

Martin有些气恼地挑了另外一个桶坐下，“你觉得他们过会儿会放我们出去吗？”

 

“没啥希望。”Daniel咀嚼着那个尾音p，“谁知道呢。”

 

“这真是好极了。”

 

“嗬。”

 

“放出去之前，干点啥？”

 

Daniel咧开嘴，“我倒是有几个主意。”

 

门外响起了大声的嘟囔，紧接着是一大串“操啊……”。门内的人不知道的是，Glen正胜利地看着别人。

 

“看吧，告诉你们这点陈词滥调还是有用的。”

 

“你是说他们正在做？”Kelly快要佩服死了，Glen自豪地耸耸肩。

 

“听起来是的。”

 

“我们不该检查下吗？”

 

他们彼此交换了眼神，随后Glen打开了门锁，迅速拉开了门。

 

更衣室里只有Martin和Daniel两个人，坐在桶上，后者正把自己的牌甩了一地。

 

“操。”他嘟囔道，“你居然又赢了。”

 

他抬起头，直视着更衣室门口的其他人，“嗨，伙计们。” 

2  
“所以说，更衣室这招不可行。”

 

“完全的不可行。”

 

“谁会天天带着扑克牌呢？”

 

“也许，”Philippe紧张地说道，“我们应该让他们独处？”

 

他抬起头，撞上一片寂静的目光，又缩了回去。他想，他本该去切尔西的，那样他可能就不会像现在这么疯狂了。

 

“呃，我们并不准备那么做。其他人呢？”

 

“不如……”

 

“……槲寄生？”Daniel有些怀疑。他抬头瞪着更衣室门前在他和Martin头上蜿蜒的植物。  
“搞什么呢？今天又不是圣诞节！”

 

其他人只是无辜地耸肩。

 

“不知道它们为什么会在那儿。”Steven脸上挂着从未见过的平静。

 

“但是因为它就是在那儿，而你们又正好站在下面……”Lucas补充道。这句话让Daniel和Martin同时转起了眼珠子。

 

“你他妈的在逗我？”Martin平静地问道，换来了其他人又一次耸肩。

 

“上吧，这就是个玩笑！”Glen添油加醋道。Daniel扭过头，戒备地看着Martin。

 

“那就这么着吧。”前者叹了口气。

 

他们越靠越近----他们的脸只剩数寸之遥----他们能清楚地听见其他人期待的抽气声，直到……  
Brendan Rodgers突然出现在门口，大喊着，把所有人赶到了训练场上。

3  
“要不试着让他们中的一个吃醋？”

 

“嗯，毕竟老套的方法上次奏效了。”

 

“你有啥好主意不？”

 

无言。寂静。

 

“嗯，我也是这么想的。”

 

“所以说，Daniel，”Steven脸上一副挂着一点也不令人生疑的笑容，“Fernando怎么样？”

 

Daniel迷惑地抬起一根眉毛，“Fernando？”

 

“Torres。”

 

“我知道了。我为什么会知道他怎么样了？”

 

“呃，你们是朋友，不是吗？”

 

他们并没有想过这种可能，但Daniel的那根眉毛的的确确抬得更高了。

 

“他很……好，我猜。我们最近很少说话了。”

 

“真的？你们看起来总是那么亲近。”

 

Daniel的第二根眉毛也加入了升高的道路。

 

“真的？”

 

“当然！你不同意吗，Martin？”

 

“哦不，别把我搅和进去！”

 

“我们常常觉得你们俩出了什么问题，你们觉得呢？”

 

“我们是朋友！”

 

“我不知道。事实上，看起来不只是朋友。你觉得呢，Martin？”

 

“让我说实话？我不在乎。Daniel可以做任何他想干的事。

”  
“谢谢你，Martin。”

 

“没事，Daniel。”

4  
“要不我们再试试槲寄生？上次差一点就成功了，只要Brendan不走进来的话。”

 

“不行。再试的话太明显了。”

 

“我们可以再试试更衣室那招。”

 

“你没听见我说啥了吗？这种事情不可能再尝试第二次的！”

 

“事实上，我们不必重复之前的事。比如说，让他们待在一个屋子里，逼着他们一起待着。”

 

“你想干啥？”

 

“换屋子？”

 

“为啥啊？”

 

“你知道的……和Daniel住一间很棒但是我想要做出些改变……”

 

“你想做出些改变？”

 

“是的。”

 

他品味着那个尾音p。

 

“不管怎样，谢谢你，Martin。”

 

“所以说，伙计们，你们昨天晚上都过得好吗？”

 

“嗯，是的，为什么不呢？”

 

“哦没什么。你们干了些什么？”

 

“嗯……就是些平常的事，看看电视，睡睡觉……”

 

“就这些，没了？”

 

“呃，事实上，我们还打牌了……”

 

然后又是该死的寂静。

 

5

“呃，我实在想不出什么招了。也许，Skagger就成不了。你们有意见吗？”

 

“我不清楚，也许我们应该……更直接些？”

 

“更直接？你他妈在逗我？”

 

“不！我只是说，让Steven和他们讲自己和Xabi的故事可能会奏效？也许他们犹豫要不要和自己的队友发展这样一段关系。说说可能会奏效。” 

“这……也许吧。”

 

 

“所以说。”

 

寂静。

 

“所以说什么，Steven？”

 

“我只是觉得我们三个……应该好好地谈一谈。”

 

“谈啥？”

 

“呃，我只是要和你们讲……听着，当我遇见Xabi的时候，我从没想过我会爱上他，但事实是我的确这么做了。这不简单，懂吗？”

 

“Steven，你……”

 

“我想，我当时恐惧的原因只不过是我不清楚接下来会发生什么，但是最后一切都很好，懂吗？”

 

“说真的Steven，发生了什么？”

 

“我是说，当他转会去皇马时，他离开了，嗯。但是这对我抑或是我们并没有什么影响，我觉得，我只是想说和队友在一起并不是个坏主意，只要它不干涉到球场上。这对我们都很好所以……”

 

“所以？”

 

“我是说，你们中的一个……”

 

“我们中的一个？”

 

“想要……你们知道的。”

 

“知道什么？”

 

“这不好说……”

 

“实话实说吧，Steven，我们并不清楚你在说些什么。”【译者内心：变相吐槽包子的口音别人听不懂吗】

 

“哦你说啥？忘了它吧。”

 

“好吧……”

 

+1 

“我觉得他们在撮合我们。”Daniel一边说着，一边看向咕哝着的Martin。

 

“的确，你怎么发现的？更衣室事件？槲寄生事件？还是这一点也不明显的换房间事件？”

 

“不，我想事实上是Steven吐露心声让我明白的。你觉得我们应该告诉他们吗？”

 

“告诉他们什么？”

 

“我们已经在一次很多年了。”

 

“不，让他们一直努力吧。这挺好玩的。”

 

Daniel耸了耸肩，“真公平。事实上，换房间还是有点益处的。”

 

伴着一声轻笑，他转过身，缓慢而彻底地亲吻着Martin。他确信，整个利物浦队很快就会知道的。

 

但是……

 

等到那时他只要享受着这些球员给予的毫无技巧的暗示和私密时间就好了。

 

+2

 

“Carra，我们需要你的帮助。”

 

“我已经退役了，你们应该自己解决防守的问题。”【译者：乌龙院第二是谁来着？】

 

“我说的不是这个事，并且我们也并不需要你来指导我们的防守。我们的防守很好。”

 

“我真不这么认为。我就送你们三个字，不丢球。想起了什么吗？你们从来就没有过。”

 

“别说了Carra。”

 

“所以说，你想让我帮你什么？”

 

“我们在尝试撮合Daniel和Skrtel。这太难了。”

 

电话那边沉寂了一小会，然后……

 

“你他妈在逗我吗？这就是你打电话过来的原因？一群傻瓜，你们就是一群傻瓜！他们在一起很多年了！”

 

“卧槽？”

 

“当然。我只是大喊着让我们不要再去搞那些事——就像四年前一样——当然，他们正确理解了‘只要我没有看到或者听到。’不像你和Xabi。”

 

+3  
“所以说，我们需要动身去伦敦教训Fernando吗？”

 

“闭嘴，Martin。”

 

注：很久以前的未授权翻译

4.Can/Coutinho Date（日期/约会双义）

1  
当菲利普·库蒂尼奥人生中第一次踏上欧罗巴大陆的土地时，法兰克福国际机场里的日期显示着1917年1月11号。航站楼高高的玻璃外罩，清晰地映出他年轻又茫然的脸。人流如潮，他在一片高大的身影中艰难地拖着行李箱挪动着，终于挤了出去。他攥紧手中的车票，默念着自己下一站要去的地方。

几年前，关于这片神秘大陆的一切还都只存在于菲利普的梦里——这个出生在里约热内卢贫民窟的年轻人，从来没有想过自己会有一天能改变自己的命运。作为他工作的公司的代表，他将被派到位于慕尼黑的总部工作一年。于是，正如法兰克福所有高大的白皮肤的日耳曼人惊讶之见，稚气未脱的巴西人正在法兰克福的街巷里晕头转向。不过最终他还是登上了通往慕尼黑的列车。上午明媚的阳光洒满车厢，德意志乡村与都市交替的美景在车窗外次第闪过。然而这一切都已被初来乍到的菲利普错过了，他在找到座位后的下一秒，便倚着什么坠入了梦乡。

2  
菲利普是被邻座的高大男人摇醒的。在这列可能快到退休年龄的的火车上，列车员来回走动着宣布着即将到站的消息。冗杂的德语单词驱赶走了他的最后一丝睡意。他坐起身来，睡眼迷蒙，揉了揉眼，右手顺便蹭了蹭嘴角。似乎没有流口水，看来他没有给这个自己似乎倚靠了一路的男人增添更多麻烦。

尽管如此，菲利普还是有些不好意思，对于靠着陌生人睡了一路这种于他已是出格的事。他正斟酌着怎么开口表达一下自己的感谢，或是略微的歉意，却被男人先开了口。

“外国人？”

男人用的是英文，然而这也是一门曾让菲利普困扰许久的语言。不过他最终还是选择了眨了眨眼向男人表示感谢，顺便点了点头。

“旅游，还是……”

“工作，”在看见男人惊异的眼神后菲利普又红着脸重复了一遍，把Business的s音咬得死死的，“但是事实上，我还不是特别精通这里的语言……”

男人耸了耸肩，“外国人难免不适应这里的语言。”他的嘴唇蠕动着，看上去还想再说些什么 ，但列车的鸣声打断了一切。列车员的声音响起又湮灭，周围的人倏忽站起身来，遮挡了视线，“到了。”

他的语言简短而有力，他两手空空地站起来，回头看着仍坐着的菲利普，“拿行李吧。”但是他在看到菲利普吃力地从行李架上拿下两个大箱子后又改变了措辞，“如果需要，我可以帮你拿一点。”

菲利普对男人的帮助无比感激，但事实上，男人的帮助也只延续到他们走出了慕尼黑火车站的出站口。菲利普很想挽留住男人，但不知道用什么理由——他们只是萍水相逢的陌生人，藉由对方自身的善意而帮助自己，但是绝没有到交换姓名，甚至出站后继续并肩的程度——他用空着的另一只手拖起男人递给他的行李，目送对方消失在广场的人群中。转而，寻找属于他自己的方向。

3  
菲利普没有想到会再遇见男人，就在公司为他租住的公寓对面。彼时他正艰难地放下行李，拿着钥匙开始研究如何开锁，但是背后的脚步声吸引了他的注意力。这很有可能是他未来一年的邻居，他想，所以还是 

 

注：没有下文。如果我写下去结尾就会是小裤子和詹因为对日期解读的不同而彼此错过，最后二十年后已经与菲米在一起的小裤子偶遇同样已经建立家庭的詹，明白了当年错过的真相。灵感来自某场考试的小说阅读题。

5.Hendenson/Lallana

回程的大巴上弥漫着阴霾。大多数人戴上了耳机，把自己隔绝在整个世界之外。Jordan也是一样，他放任音乐在自己耳朵里轰鸣作响，努力不去回想今天发生的一切——然而他做不到。这一切本不该这样发生的。他们本应该庆祝胜利，他，作为球队的队长本应该骄傲和自豪——与此相反，他对自己只感到羞耻和绝望。

 

Adam坐到了他旁边。他没有说话，只是看着自己的队长，而后者一把摁掉了音乐，拽下了耳机。

 

“你还好吗？”Jordan小声问道，并不想因此而打扰到其他队友。

 

多么愚蠢的问题。

 

Adam笑了起来，不带任何一丝感情的——他沉入座椅，视线避开了Jordan。

 

“Hendo，我本该进球的。守门员扑了过来，我失手了……我本应该做得更好的。”Adam的声音破碎不堪。

 

“至少你拥有那个球的机会，我是说。”

Adam又坐直了身子，凝视着身旁的男人。

 

“走开，你不想想你脚踝的伤了吗？”

 

“我本该克服那些伤病的，我是说，像现在这样带领着整个队伍前进。”Jordan顿了顿，“我是队长。”

 

“我发誓，你要是再想着把袖标给出去你就——”

 

“安静点伙计！我保证我不会在那样去做了。”

 

事实是，面对Adam的恐吓，Jordan的诺言显得那么的苍白无力。三个月前他去了Klopp那里，主动要求交出自己的队长袖标。那时他正处在职业生涯的最低潮，在对付屡屡作犯的伤病之余还要一遍遍质问自己是否配得上利物浦的队长。脚踝的疼痛常常像海潮一样，涌来得汹涌而剧烈，他甚至感觉自己无法下地行走，更别说跑步和踢球了。对此Klopp只是笑着，告诉他他应该去找找其他人，或是谈谈现在自己感觉怎么样。“Jordan你的大脑已经完全被脚踝挤占了”，然后他的主教练拥抱了他，让他离开自己的办公室。Jordan告诉了Adam这一切，得到的只是后者的笑骂，“傻瓜”。然而Adam也是认真倾听的那一个人，如果没有他，Jordan将不会那么快地从那些黑暗的日子里解脱出来。

 

“很好，”Adam回答道，“你是一个很出色的队长。你会得到很多进球的机会，很多罚点球的权力。你与其在这儿自怨自艾，不如想想周三怎么再干一遍那些曼彻斯特的婊子，哦，欧联杯上也是一样。”他冲着Jordan咧开了嘴，后者也随之报以微笑。

 

“曼城的家伙们……Yaya居然敢那样碰你，我恨不得下一场宰了他。滚吧，这个玩意儿。他掐了你的喉咙！”Jordan倾身过去，摸了摸Adam的脖子，得到了一声吞咽。

注：1516联赛杯决赛失利后。本来是授权翻译可是翻着翻着放飞自我了。这篇文已经完结，没发出的部分是我自己xjb写的，包括1000字NC-17...并不敢放上来

 

6.Hendenson/Lallana 我们是海，海是我们

写在前面：手稿丢了，而且再想写的时候没有感觉了。灵感来自于Nik&Jay的Bølgerne Ved Vesterhavet（译作：西海的波涛）。但这篇真的是我最想写下去的文，结果现在断在哼哼刚转会卧铺，花花还没有出场的地方...每句歌词对应一段，现在只有一段半...

-就如同我们在混沌中奔跑-

Jordan对海并不陌生。

 

桑德兰。海滨。暮夏。傍晚。天色渐暗，于是海天一色，都是空灵而又深邃的蓝。

 

黑色。白色。少年。少年。少年。在威尔河与北海的包围间总有热爱足球的他们的容身之处，而Jordan的童年正是那几点一线生活的最佳写照——学校，青训营，每一片空旷的可供踢球的草场，和每一寸北海岸边的土地。他会在每一次踢完球后，带着满身汗水静静地坐在岸上。向海中延伸的 沙滩上也有休憩的人们，散步的老夫妻，拥吻的情侣，再深处则是在波浪中浮沉的人影。拂过他的脸颊的是海风，微凉的，咸湿的，他稍张开嘴，那气息只与他的唇瓣一触即离。 

就像一个吻。

 

海浪。海风。海鸟。海的一切仍不知疲倦地向他涌来。何其可惜，即使那触觉充斥了他的整个童年，年少的Jordan却不知道它象征着什么。

 

 

雨。风。水蒸气。海水的成分每时每刻都在更新。白海奔涌了比几万年还要长的时间，甚至还要继续奔涌下去。岸边的人只是过客，水里嬉戏的小孩子也会长大成人，更何况是Jordan，一个静静地坐在离岸十数米开外地方的人呢？

 

随着年岁增长，尽管生活还是几点一线，但Jordan每天的目的地中少了海滩。诚如此言，他的离开不会使北海停止奔涌，他也不会因缺少了北海而失去生活的支撑。这是在他加入桑德兰青训营的十一年后，当年七岁的孤独的小男孩如今依旧孤独，不过是换了一种方式。Jordan的球技在同龄人中已显得鹤立鸡群，他不再需要在U23的小型联赛中依靠进球与助攻赢得一线队主教练的注意——讽刺的是，那些因犯事儿被下放梯队的一线队球员常常这么做——他已能在真正属于成人的舞台上绽放。

 

这年Jordan第一次穿上一线队的球衣，站在英超的赛场上。不同于青训队在低级别的大杀四方，黑猫军团的一线队更多地要为保级而战。庆祝的日子少了很多，取而代之的是连续失利后的沉郁。Jordan想说在这种意义上，他没有改变什么，鉴于他一直忠于身上的这身球衣，海浪不会洗褪他们的颜色。但海浪却可以掀翻无敌的舰队，可以使人们如草芥般被随意左右，可以迫使船长扭转他的舵，水手改变航行的方向。2009年后，时间流逝得格外快，快到Jordan踩着球站在球场上呆直地望着教练席，就可以望见Martin O'Neill,Stephen Bruce和Advocaat带着自己的足球哲学接踵而至而又铩羽而归。

 

光明球场的名号没能让她的子民们享受胜利的曙光。当海风裹挟着水汽席卷过草地时，人们感受到的只有失利带来的湿冷。Jordan现在坐稳了俱乐部的主力， 而这家俱乐部，在5月之前坐稳着联赛副班长的位置。

 

Jordan在传球，传出每一个可能创造机会的球；射门，射出每一个不可能改变比赛局势的球；以及，思考，思考他在这里的未来。这是他人生面临的第一个抉择，而他选择离开。

 

2011年6月8日，Jordan Henderson，时任桑德兰队长，转会利物浦。

 

-但我依然相信爱，相信美好的时光-

如同彼时桑德兰上下所有人的想法——他们惊异于Jordan的“天价”转会费，不争气的是，后者的表现也印证了这一点——利物浦将两千万英镑扔进了海里。与之一同坠落，沉默于海底的还有他们的成绩，无法匹敌已日渐式微的死敌曼联，更一度落后于同城德比对手埃弗顿。囿于战绩，把Jordan带入安菲尔德的人离开了，他的继任者，那个在U20国家队曾亲昵地摸过Jordan的头的人也走了，梅尔伍德迎来了新的指挥者Brendan Rodgers。身材微胖的苏格兰人在驾临一年之际站在训练场上愉悦地大笑着，而在远处的Jordan眯起眼睛看着他的教头。他心想，他怎么可以？在经历了那样的失败的第一年后，他怎么可以？

 

这时已经是Jordan来到利物浦的第三个年头了。新赛季开始前他去了海边，他以为那会冲散他的一些杂念。还是海，海浪、海鸟、海风，它们固执地涌向Jordan警醒的感官，任凭这另一片海的海水唤起他尘封的记忆。

-虚假的作风 - 我们给予梦想以双腿前行-

-我与天使同飞，也看见了恶魔-

-就让这泪水如西海的波涛般翻滚淹没我-

-让我在这深海中跋涉，直到我失去呼吸-

-所以就让这喧嚣如西海的波涛般翻滚淹没我-

-让我在这深海中跋涉，直到我失去呼吸-

7.利村YY 黎明前独行

高一时YY的某原创主角带领卧铺复兴的文章，认真地写了三十万字，为此查了好多资料看了篱笆的每一期青训周刊，把当时小妖的名字倒背如流。主角在科克比学院成长，一生都奉献给了利物浦，最后有个悲惨的结局。

就当是映衬题目《黎明前独行》吧...

放张图片，为了显示我是因为字太丑才写不下去的（不）。

 

8.

没有8了，只能从草稿箱里找出这么多，可我记得我手头还有两篇隆包的呀...希望以后能开更多的脑洞，能写出（哪怕一篇）完结的文章……

YNWA!


End file.
